


The Beginning of a Fellowship

by imogene_lovelace



Series: The Beginning of a Fellowship [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn gives advice on seducing elves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bathfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogene_lovelace/pseuds/imogene_lovelace
Summary: Eomer invites Legolas to the baths.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: The Beginning of a Fellowship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135178
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning of a Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> First in a trilogy.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun, and I promise they will be returned happier.
> 
> Originally posted to livejournal a long, long time ago.

Eomer sat down in the corner next to Aragorn and took a large swig of ale before summoning up the courage to ask his question. "What can you tell me about seducing elves?" Aragorn flashed him a very puzzled expression, so he continued, "I mean...I know that you and Arwen...so um...I was hoping that you could help me." 

"Is there some elf-maiden lurking about Helm's Deep that I've missed?" Aragorn asked. "Or is this a purely hypothetical question?" 

"Well, not a maiden, exactly..." Eomer's eyes traced a path across the courtyard and Aragorn followed his gaze. At the end of it was a handsome elf with long blond hair, struggling to lift a heavy block of stone back into place in the ever-shrinking hole in the fortress wall. "Twenty-seven!" shouted Legolas emphatically when he'd succeeded in wedging the block into place. 

"Hah!" sounded a gruff voice. "I did that many before lunch. I'm up to forty-three." 

"I can't help it if elves aren't built like dwarves. Really I should be winning, because it probably takes me twice as much effort for each one." 

"Hmph," Gimli snorted as he lugged another stone into the wall. "Forty-four." 

As the bickering continued, Aragorn turned to look at Eomer. "Legolas?" He tried valiantly to keep from snickering as the strong, bearded man beside him gazed lustfully at the blond elf. 

Turning slightly red, Eomer turned back to Aragorn. "Um...yeah. Um...I um...heard that elves go in for that sort of thing. Right?" He gazed at Aragorn hopefully. 

Aragorn glanced quickly again at Legolas, now applying a crowbar to block twenty-eight. "Some do...Legolas hasn't mentioned anyone, male or female, so I really don't know." 

"But, maybe you could give me a few pointers, you know, about elves? You must have done something right." 

"Well," Aragorn said, smiling, "You should start by taking a bath." He leaned back, eyes half closed, reminiscing. "When we were at Rivendell, it had been months since I'd seen Arwen. But the first thing she says to me, after the greetings, of course, where we have to be discreet, she leans in and whispers in my ear, 'Come to me tonight, Estel... _after_ you've had a bath.' That's the first thing you have to know about elves---they're ridiculously clean. If you want to get anywhere near Legolas, you'd better be well-scrubbed. In fact," he continued, his eyes twinkling, "you might invite him to join you. He's spent the better part of our journey complaining about not being clean enough." 

"But...but won't that seem a bit too forward?" Eomer sputtered, looking embarrassed. 

"Put it to him this way...you're the only man around here who cares about being clean, and you thought he alone would appreciate not being a part of the unwashed masses. If he's at all interested, that should get him to notice you." 

Eomer grinned like a schoolboy and clapped Aragorn on the shoulder. "Thanks," he said. "You're a good friend." 

********** 

Eomer led the way to the baths, trying not to show how nervous he was. _Sometimes it's good to be the king's nephew_ , he thought. A few words to the attendant earlier in the day and now they had a private room with a tub full of steaming water waiting for them. He had tried to be casual about asking Legolas to join him. _Did you know, we have hot baths here, I'm going up later, I thought you might like to come, seeing as you're probably used to a cleaner lifestyle..._ He wasn't sure if the elf suspected his intentions, but there he was, following him down the corridors into the heart of the fortress. _Well, if he does suspect, and he's here anyway, that's a really good sign, right? Right._

Meanwhile, Legolas, walking behind him, was thinking, _I wonder if he's trying to seduce me? I didn't think that men went in for that sort of thing. Maybe he's just considerate and actually likes baths, unlike all the rest of these dirty apes. Do I_ want _him to be trying to seduce me?_ It was an interesting question. They'd seen each other regularly during the rebuilding, and Legolas felt the beginnings of a friendship, but he hadn't thought of Eomer that way before. After so much death, it was hard to think of anything else for a while. _But maybe..._ He scrutinized Eomer's backside as the man walked in front of him. _He's not bad to look at from behind. Come to think of it, he's not bad to look at from the front, either. Wait. You don't know yet that's he's even_ trying _to seduce you._

Eomer, for whom that matter was not in the slightest bit of doubt, opened the door to the bath chamber. In the center of the room was a large pool, fed by the stream that ran under the mountain and heated with a small furnace. The pool was big enough that it wasn't completely obvious that he wanted to get close to his bathing companion while naked, but small enough that he couldn't get too far away, either. He turned around and found Legolas already divesting himself of his clothes with his back to Eomer, who had to try hard to keep from gasping. The elf was even more beautiful now, with his blond hair cascading over a slender yet finely chiseled back, which sloped down to... _stop staring, you idiot! He's going to turn around!_ Eomer forced himself to look away and concentrate on removing his boots. A splash told him that the object of his hard-to-mask desire had entered the water. "Do you have any soap?" 

"Um...yeah...somewhere..." Eomer looked around. _These elves really are into being clean._ He located the soap and tossed it to Legolas, who caught it gracefully and promptly started rubbing a lather into his hair. Eomer hurriedly undressed and entered the water with a second bar of soap, at the opposite end of the pool from Legolas. He began scrubbing, thinking it best to be clean and therefore appealing as quickly as possible. 

Legolas studied Eomer while washing his hair. _He's really nervous. That could mean two things. One: he's uncomfortable being naked around other people. But if that were true, he would never have invited me here. Which brings us to two: he wants me. I like two._ He took advantage of Eomer's clearly labored attempts to avoid looking in his direction to study the man. Handsome face, short, neat, beard. Long hair that was now well on its way to being clean. Muscular arms and back, but not too much so. Hard to tell with the water rippling, but what looked like a very firm, attractive backside. _Admit it, Legolas_ , he told himself. _He's incredibly sexy, and you just didn't notice before under all the armor and dirt. But,_ Legolas concluded, _he probably needs some encouragement before he'll make the first move._ After finishing his washing _(no sense starting anything before I'm properly clean)_ , he splashed about a bit and made a show out of trying to reach his back with the bar of soap. _Come on, handsome, take the bait._

Eomer saw Legolas straining with the soap and realized that this was his best chance. _You can do it,_ he told himself, trying to work up the nerve. _One, two, three, go._ "Can I help you with that?" 

_You can help me with a lot more than washing my back._ "Sure, thanks." Legolas shot Eomer what he hoped was his best charming yet smoldering smile. He handed over the soap and almost moaned out loud at the feel of Eomer's strong hands on his back. 

Eomer, meanwhile, was flabbergasted that his line had actually worked. _I thought this stuff only happened in those mushy stories my sister used to read._ He could swear he detected small moans of pleasure coming from Legolas as he ran his hands over the elf's back far more extensively than was strictly necessary for the application of soap. _Such amazingly smooth skin_ , he thought. He came a scant inch away from moving his hands over Legolas' small and perfect backside, but decided that would be going too far. After the elf's back had been thoroughly cleaned multiple times, he stepped back. _Now what?_

Legolas, however, intoxicated by Eomer's hands, was not about to let bathtime be over. "Perhaps you need some help as well?" he asked suggestively, taking the soap and holding it up in the air. Eomer could only nod, and turned around obediently. His throaty moan when the elf's delicate hands began massaging his shoulders was even less restrained than Legolas' had been. As the hands worked their way lower, a part of his anatomy that had been threatening to make itself noticed all evening decided to stand up and be counted. _At least my lower half is under water and my back's to him. Maybe he won't notice. Or worse, maybe he really_ won't _notice because he's not attracted to me and all this back-washing is how elves express platonic friendship._

But Legolas had noticed, because he had been peering over Eomer's shoulder hoping for just such a reaction, and his feelings were decidedly non-platonic. _Showtime._ He moved his hands even lower, cupping Eomer's backside _(definitely firm, and definitely attractive)_ while planting his lips between the man's shoulder blades. 

Eomer initially found it hard to believe what was happening _(an incredibly hot elf is grabbing my ass!)_ and fought the urge to whirl around and kiss said elf senseless, fearing it would break whatever spell they were under. Instead he moaned even loader and leaned back as Legolas trailed kisses across his neck and shoulders. He obeyed the hands urging him to stand up fully as the path of kisses meandered south over his back muscles and temporarily concentrated at the small of his back. The elf's mouth then veered east across his hip, accompanied by the small but strong hands turning him under it. _If he stays on that path, he's going to end up...Sweet Sauron on a Stick!_ Eomer nearly fell over as Legolas ran his tongue up and down his length, finally taking him in his mouth. He managed to shuffle backward just enough to sit down on the edge of the pool before surrendering to the sensation. 

********** 

Aragorn was on his way to the public bath chamber, more because baths reminded him of Arwen than from any inherent desire to be clean, when he heard a faint noise coming from one of the private rooms he was passing. Recalling his earlier conversation with Eomer and unable to overcome his curiosity, he employed his considerable skill and decades of practice at tracking to silently creep up to the door and push it open a mere inch. At first he saw only Eomer, sitting on the edge of the pool with his back to the door, and thought he must have been mistaken about the origin of the noise. But then the tall man leaned back to reveal an eyes-closed expression of ecstasy on his face and a blond head between his legs. _Way to go, Eomer._

********** 

Eomer released a climactic moan and slid roughly down into the water, pulling Legolas' face toward his own and kissing him fiercely. The elf kissed him back with a torrent of pent-up desire, his own arousal now fully raging. Eomer ran his hands over the elf's body, first his back and then tracing the muscles on his smooth chest, all the while teasing Legolas' tongue with his own. When he decided it would be rude to delay any longer, he sat down on the low bench under the water, pulled Legolas into his lap, and began stroking the elf's arousal. Used to the clarity of thought characteristic of his race, Legolas was alarmed to find that the only words running though his head were the Elvish equivalent of _oh yes oh yes_. But not too alarmed. And when Eomer slid a finger into a very personal place, he found that he was no longer capable of rational thought at all until after he had moaned and thrashed around in a very undignified manner and then collapsed in the man's arms. 

After a lot of kissing, a fair amount of cuddling, and one splash fight, a very clean and satiated Eomer and Legolas emerged from the bath chamber. On the way to Eomer's bedroom they passed a similarly clean though decidedly less satiated Aragorn reading by candlelight in the courtyard. It took a considerable effort for Eomer not to burst into giggles at the lone raised eyebrow offered by Aragorn as they walked by.

**Author's Note:**

> In the canonical timeline, our protagonists didn't hang around at Helm's Deep long enough for any of this to have happened. But if they had, I like to think it would have gone something like this.


End file.
